Till I hear you sing
by Unicornchopsticks
Summary: Barmin the angel of intelligence has some odd feelings with a choir angel. But when he goes to confess how he feels, she's not home. Not in heaven either. For some unknown reason, Naomi orders Barmin and his brother Mihael to go retrieve the choir angel, and bring her back. This leaves him torn between duty, and love.
1. Chapter 1

A young angel plucked a daisy from the ground. His piercing green eyes studied the small flower, and then he shoved it into his pocket. "You can't screw this up Barmin." He muttered to himself, and continued to walk along the cobblestone road. The poor boy could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Why am I so nervous?" He thought. "It's just three words…"

The sky was a brilliant blue, and the birds were singing. But Barmin felt as if something was off. After a solid three minutes of walking and thinking, the seraph reached a tall stone tower. He took a deep breath, stretched his chocolate brown wings, and flew up to the balcony. Light blue curtains blocked his view from the glass doors. Barmin knocked on the left door, and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, but no one answered. He knocked again. The angel paced back and forth in front of the doors nervously, until finally he just pushed it open.

"Israfel, are you alive in there?" Barmin called out to his not visible friend. He suspected they were hiding, and would jump out at any given moment. The seraph checked under the bed, in the wardrobe, and behind every curtain, but still no sign of his friend. "What if she's dead?" He thought.

Barmin plopped down on the bed, and covered his face with his hands. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair! Something moved the seraph's hands away from his face. He felt someone tug on his sweater. Barmin looked around, but there was nothing but empty air behind him.

The boy just shook his head, and stood up. He wasn't just going to sit around and mope. Something had to be done. Barmin walked out onto the balcony slowly. There was a determined look in his eyes.

"This isn't the end… It's only the beginning." He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

A few hours later, Barmin walked through the door of his home.

"Hey. We got a job." A shorter male with gray wings and messy brown hair informed him.

"We?" The seraph scoffed and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Naomi said you might be helpful, so you're coming with me."

Barmin started to laugh. "I'm not going anywhere, Mihael." The younger angel chuckled.

"Yeah you are. Go get a suit on." Mihael flicked Barmin in the forehead, and tugged on his sweater. "That just won't do." The brown-haired one teased.

"What's wrong with sweaters?" Barmin's voice got higher pitched.

"You're an intellectual solider of God, not a teddy bear." Mihael pushed him into the closet and shut the door on the boy. One could hear Barmin muttering curses as he got dressed in a blue suit with a red-violet tie, and matching converse.

"So who are we hunting?" The boy asked, as he walked out looking very official and stylish.

"You know who it is." Mihael gave his younger sibling a devious smile. "And you're going to tell me everything."

"I'll lie then."

"It'd be best if you didn't, you're already on thin ice with Naomi."

"How so?"

"She knows you can feel emotions, like sadness, love…She can see them." Mihael stated grimly. "If she saw no potential in you, you'd be dead. So thank Father that you're useful."

Barmin let out a deep irritated sigh. There were so many things he wanted to say. "But didn't you love Avalon?" He raised his eyebrow at the angel of loyalty.

"Yes… But she left me…"

"That shouldn't matter."

"That's the past. Okay? We're fixing your problems."

"Right…" Barmin scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going to start the search?" Mihael asked.

"Somewhere that's musical." The angel of intelligence put vaguely.

"Stop being a smart aleck." Mihael snapped.

"I'm the angel of intelligence, I can't help it." Barmin teased.

"Whatever, anyway we're going to New York."

"Ah right, yes Broadway. But it's more like a bunch of theatres though."

"She's bound to be hiding in one of em." The loyal one spread his gray wings.

Barmin spread his, and in the blink of an eye they were in the middle of Time Square. All the lights, and the crowds of people, it really overwhelmed our genius friend. " Well we better get looking."

**_Author's note: I had a lot of block on this one, so it took me awhile. But it's done, and I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review to tell me how I'm doing! Thanks! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**

After a few hours of walking Mihael picked up a piece of paper off the ground as he and Barmin walked past the _Phantom of the Opera_ theatre. On the paper was an address of an establishment, and a time to be somewhere. "Are you up for some art viewing?" the elder one asked.

"Sure…" Barmin stated sarcastically.

"Well your little friend must've met someone because look at the name of the featured painting." Mihael handed the flier to his brother. The title of the work was called _Ange de la chanson._

Barmin ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed. "French… for angel of song. Let's go."

And like that the boys were off to the location of the gathering. There were a lot of people dressed casually there, and since the boys were dressed in their suits they got a lot of dirty looks from random party-goers. Mihael saw a pixie-like female with bright purple and blue hair. His vessel's heart beat faster in his chest, and butterflies flew inside his stomach. He felt a positive energy emitting from the girl, and he watched her walk inside. Barmin looked over at his brother and cracked a smile.

"What's so amusing?" The elder one cocked an eyebrow at the seraph.

"The way you looked at that girl." Barmin said.

"Are you suggesting I'm in love?" Mihael growled. He hated love, and he had a good reason to. The angel that he once loved ditched him for some greasy hunter. It tore him up on the inside, and the only way he ever got over it was working. Work was his outlet.

"It would be nice if you did find some higher purpose than your job."

"What's wrong with punishing the treacherous?" Mihael snapped as the crowd slowly moved, and the boys finally got into the establishment.

There were so many people, and so many pieces of art that the boys didn't know where to start.

"We better split up." Mihael sighed, as he took his jacket off, slung it over his shoulder, and completely stranded his brother in the middle of the exhibition.

The angel of loyalty's brown eyes scanned the room as he walked around. He was compelled to find that girl again. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Brown-eyes." The pixie girl smiled at him.

"Uh hey." He replied with a grin.

"Why do you look like a lost puppy?" The girl teased.

"Well, Miss. I can easily tell you I'm-" Mihael got cut off by her.

"No. Not Miss, the name is Violet." She held out her hand for him to shake. So he did.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Violet." Mihael purred.

_/__**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could give me some constructive criticism! c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you wearing wings? How did you make them? They're huge!" Violet asked somewhat randomly. This made Mihael feel happy with himself, because compared to his brother, his wings were slightly smaller. When they got into arguments that first thing Barmin always pointed out. But wait! How could this petite female see his wings? Maybe she was a Prophet!

"What if I told you that I'm an angel?" Mihael answered softly, with a sincere expression on his face.

"A self-proclaimed angel? A new low for humanity yet." Violet muttered to herself and started to walk away.

"Listen honey I am an angel. I mean I could show you if you'd like."

Violet raised an eyebrow at the strange man. "Alright pigeon boy, prove to me that you're an angel." The girl folded her arms.

The angel of loyalty agreed to this, and out of no where appeared a white rose in his hand. Just like that out of thin air! He gave Violet a big smile and handed the flower to her. She was too shocked to say anything.

Meanwhile, Barmin walked around the venue aimlessly. Being at this place was getting him no where closer to finding Israfel. He shook his head and kept looking around. Suddenly something tugged on his shirt, causing the boy to turn around.  
It was just some little girl with no wings. She was pretty adorable though with big brown eyes and curly red hair.

"Uh Ello. Are you lost Dear?" Barmin asked kindly. The human child nodded, and held her arms up to the angel of intelligence. He laughed a bit and picked the lost human hatchling up, putting her on his shoulders.  
"What's your name love?"

"Annie!" The girl squealed. She covered the angel's eyes with her little hands.

This phased the boy slightly, and he turned around. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" He asked frantically. Annie removed her tiny hands from Barmin's face while giggling adorably.  
"Are you ready to go find your Mumma and Papa Miss Annie?" He cooed. The girl nodded and squeaked again. "I'll just take that as a yes." The angel of intelligence giggled, and strolled to customer service.  
On the way, Barmin told really awful jokes. Annie was a pretty good audience for his terrible puns since she was so young, and would laugh at any joke that started with "Knock Knock".  
When they reached customer service, there was a man who was about 6'1 and a smaller red-haired woman. They seemed to be panicking.  
"Uh, 'scuse me... Sir? Ma'm? Is this your child?" Barmin asked as he helped the child off of his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you find her?" the red-head sounded relieved.

"She found me actually. She's quite the character." Barmin admitted with a little chuckle. Annie skipped to her mother and father.

"Our Annie? She's usually very shy... Especially around strangers." the father stated, a bit surprised.

"Well anyway. Thank you." The mother smiled.

"No problem." The angel responded, and started to walk away.

"Bye bye funny talky man!" Annie shouted. The solider of God left the scene with a satisfied smile. Helping those people felt _so_ **_right_**. But _why?_ Humans did nothing but destroy, and occasionally create. But mainly destroy. Yet when they did create it could be one of two things: Beautiful like a story or poem about hope and goodwill , or horrendous like a monster made from the corpses of other people. Why did he just use _Frankenstein's_ _monster _as an example? A cool breeze and a familiar light blue rushed past our angelic friend before he could think of the reason for the last question. That blue was the exact blue he had missed for the while they were parted. A shaky breath escaped the boy, and he just continued to walk. It was probably just the rising temperature of the establishment causing some illusions due to all the people in the building. The sound of a stringed instrument echoed throughout the place, and teased at Barmin's ears. He turned to what he thought would be the source, and started to run towards it maneuvering through the groups of people. The seraph's heart beat climbed dramatically, for he was nervous. Nervous of the outcome...

Suddenly through a gap of people he saw a black-haired man holding a silver lyre. The lyre was indubitably Israfel's, no question about it. "Israfel!" Barmin called cheerfully out to the other male, as he pushed through the crowds. "Israfel! I thought you we-" The boy never finished his sentence, due to the realization that this was not the choir angel. _  
_

"Hey there bird-brain." The man chuckled darkly, and his eyes turned completely _black_.


	5. Chapter 5

The seraph started circling the hell being, and a little bit of hate entered his mind like a planted seed. The horrific creature inside the man just cackled.

"Hm? What's so amusing?" Barmin asked tilting his head slightly. He wasn't very amused at the situation, and found it really aggravating that the demon was.  
It didn't look Barmin in the eyes, and just stared off into space.

"Listen Tweety bird, I ain't scared of you." It mused with a sly grin on its face.  
The angel stood still for a second examining the minion of Hell's expression.  
"Whaddya think you're looking at?" The demon hissed.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the way you're looking and how your head is postioned and what not. I don't know if it's just me or that not looking someone in the eyes while talking to them means you're nervous.  
Obviously you're scared but of what?" Barmin continued taunting the creature, and circling around it. The boy was really peeved. He couldn't just kill the demon infront of all those humans though. Especially since there were human hatchlings in  
the vacinity. The demon grimaced at the angel of intelligence.

"I ain't scared of anything!" The other male growled.

"No, it's 'I'm not scared of anything'. Check your grammar." The angel of intelligence chuckled. Suddenly the angel radio started acting up.

"Demons have the angel tablet! Demons have the angel tablet!" another angel screamed frantically.  
If that was true, the demons could shut down Heaven. Barmin was furious at this point. What _idiot_lets the king of Hell get the angel tablet?!

The seraph charged at the demon and tapped his head, not killing him but releasing the demon from his vessel. A thick cloud of black smoke spiraled up into the air shaft.  
Barmin picked up the silver lyre, and looked forlornly at it. What would happen if he did in fact find Israfel? Would he be forced to turn the choir angel in? Would it be tortured or killed?  
He was starting to question his faction leader, Naomi. He started to question their Father. Suddenly he felt someone punch his shoulder.

"Bar! Ey! Get out of Lala land for a second man! This is serious!" A familiar short and dark-haired angel called to his brother. Beside him was a pixie-like girl with colorful hair, and she was wearing his jacket. It was actually a bit odd-looking. Could Mihael have been in love? No. That was an impossible thought.

"Who's that?" The angel of intelligence asked, gesturing towards Violet.

"This is Violet Wilson. She's a Prophet. Vi, meet Barmin my bratty kid brother. Now that we're done with introductions, you heard what went down with the tablet right?"

"Yeh." Barmin replied. His facial expression turned from slightly annoyed to dumbfounded quickly, for out in the crowd he saw a dark-haired girl with _light blue_ wings running out of the building. She turned and looked at him for half a second, and continued on her way. It was Israfel! He would've run after her if it weren't for Mihael standing there. His older brother would never understand.

"It's Castiel's fault. All Castiel, like everything else. He used to be such a good solider." Mihael sighed interrupting Barmin's train of thought. Violet rolled her eyes.

"We should probably get out of here." Barmin suggested calmly, petting the lyre he was holding.

"What's the rush? It's not like we found the thing already." Mihael shrugged and then wrapped his arms around his prophet lady friend. The seraph replied with a hushed "Right".

"This angel talk is giving me a headache." Violet groaned.

"Well you ought to get used to it." Barmin suggested with a low chuckle, and walked away. So many questions ran through his mind as he crept through the crowds, maneuvering himself through the cracks of open space. He was nervous, nervous for what the future would bring.

**A/N: Hello friends c: Again it is I. It would be really cool of you to right a Review so I can fix things. Just a suggestion.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later of unsuccessful searching later, Barmin sat alone at a cafe. He'd grown a taste for coffees and teas. Any warm drink really, since the air was a bit more crisp as of late. The seraph caressed the mug with his thumbs as he watched the people outside. He gazed at the humans and realized how _delicate they were. _That the only humans that he should really ever worry about were the few prophets, and the Winchesters. He shuddered at the thought of those brothers. The brothers who were the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. The ones who could easily kill any angel they wanted to. He hoped to never be the poor sap who got to run into _those_ bafoons. He continued to ponder his existence and the universe, until the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood floor caught his attention. Across from the seraph sat a familiar friend of his brother's.

It was Pyriel, a slightly smaller male with lighter, and floppy hair. His eyes were kind of a gray color, and he always wore over-sized sweaters. Today's was a red one to match his smaller crimson wings.

"Hello Pyriel." Barmin greeted the other angel with a sigh.

"What's wrong? Expecting someone else?" The stubby winged one teased, with one of his almost non-existent eyebrows raised at the boy. Now if one were to rate Pyriel's sass on a scale from one to ten, it would be a five.

"No, and yes. It's slightly complicated." The auburn haired boy admitted, and leaned back in his chair a bit more, letting go of his mug.

"Lucky for you, I enjoy complicated things." His friend replied smoothly, trying to press it out of him.

"I'm just looking for something. That's all." Barmin wouldn't tell anyone but his brother anything. He didn't trust anyone _but_ Mihael, and he had the right idea. Not all angels were as laid back.

"Right. Right. I'll just leave you to your 'search' then." Pyriel snickered and left quickly.

The seraph muttered curses under his breath, then the bell from the door rang in as a happy family of three walked in. It was the child he'd helped the other day! She was crying though. It appeared, seemed, and felt like something had frightened her because she was crying. Her mother was trying to calm her down, and placed a kiss on the human hatchling's head. Barmin was in awe of the gesticulation, and was amazed that it made the larvae feel safer. The fiery little girl sat in her mother's lap, and was turned around in the chair. Her big brown eyes lit up when she saw the angel of intelligence.

"MR. BIRDY!" She squealed, and tried to run away from the table.

"Honey. Don't bother the nice man. He is not a bird." The girl's mom chided. Could the small human see his wings? If so, did that mean she was a future prophet? Or could younger children see angels as well? He wasn't really worried about that at the time. He had other worries. The bell rang again, and a shorter messy haired man in a suit walked in.

"Ey kiddo, how's the hunt?" Mihael chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Not going anywhere. You're really enjoying that though right?" Barmin snapped harshly.

"Slightly. Gosh, don't be such a drama bomb. I swear, jobs take all the life out of you." The angel of loyalty admitted with a deep sigh.

"My apologies." Barmin muttered, then suddenly all the lights in the cafe went out. So did all the traffic lights, and the lights in other buildings. It was day time, so it didn't make much of a a powerless New York,was a new, and scary thing, especially for the humans.

"So, let's play a game." A voice said darkly on the angel radio. Why on Earth would you put that on the angel radio? "Dear faction leaders: You should have really thought of your men on Earth. Mr. Boyish-good-looks and Mr. British-prat, are they? Well they're in **_MY _**territory. If you want no harm done to them, come and find me. I'm close. Come. And. Get. Me." The voice finished. What _idiot _puts a threat on the angel radio?

"A game, right. I hope he realizes that we aren't at all affected by a dinky little black out." Mihael stated with an irritated tone.

"He most likely does, it just makes it a bit harder to maneuver around town. We'd best watch our backs." Barmin nodded calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

The brothers walked outside the cafe, and watched the humans crowd on the streets with the cars in a state of mass confusion and panic.  
Barmin glanced all around. Poor unorganized humans with no back up plan of any kind when something were to shut down. Mihael was muttering curses under his breath, which was a habit he taught his younger brother.

"I never have any luck with love, ever." The angel of loyalty stated randomly. His dark gray wings futtered slightly as the boys continued walking,.

"What happened to Violet?" Barmin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Her ex-girlfriend just kind of came out of no where and..." The older male admitted with a deep sigh, but didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Hello you arrogant idiots! Now you've noticed that I blacked out the entire city. Cozy isn't it?" The voice from earlier teased.  
"That's part of the game. It's kind of like hide and seek, but with a twist. You've got only an hour to find me, and if you don't I'll come and find you. Trust me, that won't be fun for you." It stated grimly.  
"So let my game begin."  
And so it did. The boys stopped walking.

"What the are we gonna do?! He could be any where in the whole flipping city!" Mihael exclaimed frantically.

"You could probably track him..." Barmin trailed off. "What an idiot." The seraph chuckled.

Mihael sighed and muttered "Oh.. Right."  
He could literally see the path of the target which is why he was somewhat important.  
"We better start walking. It's most likely gonna be a thirty minute walk." The angel of loyalty stated.  
So the angelic brothers did, but ten minutes into the walk strange things started happening...

Barmin felt something rub against his arm and when he checked there was a familiar dark-haired girl with her arms wrapped around his left one.  
He blinked trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then she was gone. He took a deep and shaky breath, and shook his head.

"Bar? You okay there?" The elder sibling asked.

"Yeh. I'm fine." The seraph replied quickly. Directly in front of him there was the same blue-winged female. She was sitting at a table quietly drinking something. Most likely tea.  
The boy just had to look away. He didn't want to see her again unless she was the real thing, but when he turned his head he saw her again. He blinked again and she was gone. He started thinking about the last time he saw her, how she looked so frightened.  
What could have she been running from?

"So... Crowley has the angel tablet, but he can't translate it without Kevin Tran." Mihael tried to start up a conversation to break the silence.

"Right. It would take him a while to shut down Heaven then." Barmin replied numbly.

"Yeah." Mihael muttered. He kicked a can off the sidewalk out of boredness.

Their venture lasted a twenty minutes longer, and by the time the tracks stopped they had twenty-five minutes to spare.  
The whole time Barmin continued to see familiar flashes of blue. And music! That music! It teased at his ears, he'd turn and it'd fade away.  
The trail stopped at an abandoned theatre. Barmin kicked the doors open for he was furious! With the rage of a madman, the angel of intelligence bust into the theatre.  
On the stage stood a male about 5'11 with floppy brown hair, and an over-sized red sweater that matched his small wings. It was Pyriel!  
He stood there on his vessel's phone tapping the screen with his fingers, then he put it away.

"Hello friends." The angel of genocide sing-songed."Do you like my place? Isn't it just lovely? With all the beautiful music playing day in, and day out." He let out a playful sigh and spun around on the stage.  
Barmin wasted no time on hopping up there and slamming Pyriel into the wall.

"I don't take kindly to people who try to mess with my head." The seraph stated with a low growl. Pyriel rolled his eyes and pushed the boy off sending him back a bit.

"Oh cheer up. I at least gave you something to think about before you die." The red-winged one mused, taking his angel blade out of his pocket.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Mihael screamed before running up to the stage. "I can't let you do this bro. You could get killed." The older sibling said with a concerned look on his face. One that a mother would give a child if they were sick.

"I think I can manage. Have some faith in me." Barmin replied, as he started circling Pyriel like a bird of prey. The red one's cold eyes followed the seraph as he continued to circle.

"I had no choice ... They put me out of a job, and what is an angel without a job? None of the faction leaders want me. Is it because I'm small? Or I don't appear as a threat? I don't know." Pyriel started to say randomly. "I thought Naomi would listen when I captured some of her men, but NO! She doesn't care about you two. I even captured that danged choir angel! But did she listen? NO! She's more worried about 'Castiel' and I just hate it!" He yelled, and attempted to stab Barmin. The boy grabbed Pyriel's arm and flipped him over. The angel of genocide landed on his back with a great thud. His attacker stood over him with angel sword at the ready to kill.

"Give me a reason that I shouldn't smite you right now." Barmin snapped harshly.

"We're the same you and I. We seek the same thing." Pyriel stated groggily.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Love, compassion. You need me to tell you where that bratty little friend is of yours." Pyriel chuckled.

"We are not the same, and I don't need you." He spat, then thrust the blade into Pyriel's chest.

The angel of genocide laid lifeless with his small wings burnt onto the ground of which his cold corpse resided.

"Wow... I never thought..." Mihael whispered. Barmin ran backstage for no apparent reason, or so Mihael thought. The seraph frantically opened all the doors backstage till he came to one which was locked from the inside. In a phase of pure madness, he ripped off the door revealing the girl which he had kept seeing earlier. Her long dark hair had been freed from the bun of which she wore since he last saw her, but her light blue eyes showed fear just like before. Barmin pulled the girl into a tight embrace and hugged the daylights out of her.

" Israfel! Don't you ever do that again! You had me worried sick!" The seraph exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... I thought they were going to kill me though and I-Why are you squeezing my vessel's body with your vessel's body?" Israfel asked quietly.

"Oh." Barmin replied and let go of the female. "It's called a hug." He explained.

"I quite like hugs." She replied with a big grin on her face.

"Alright you two. Stop it or I'll have to report you for PDA." Mihael sighed as he walked towards them. "Listen Bar, she needs to go back upstairs." the older one stated darkly, and grabbed Israfel's wrist. Her face turned white when he did.

"No! I'll watch her. I've got this." Barmin snapped at his sibling, grabbing her other wrist.

"Listen Pal! I am the law, and the law is not mocked! She's going back up." The angel of loyalty tugged again. Barmin pulled Israfel out of Mihael's grasp and picked her up. He ran out of the old abandoned theatre back into the re-lit city of New York. The pair spent the remainder of the day together, going to see shows on Broadway, appreciating art in it's various forms, and getting caught up with each other.

It soon became dark as Barmin and Israfel were walking to some sort of shelter when out of the angel blue, the angel of intelligence dropped to his knees and howled in pain. His beautiful brown wings were now disintegrating, and the sky was full of shooting stars.

_The angels were falling..._

**_A/N: Last chapter of this fic! I hope to write a bigger and better sequel! So, if you got all the way through this thing you deserve a flipping cookie. But for now my children of the Night, the opera is done. The last notes have been played. May your angel of music watch over you now, and give you all you wish for!_**


End file.
